


【盾冬】Wanted dead or alive

by Vera_Bing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera_Bing/pseuds/Vera_Bing
Summary: Steve有时会想起winter soldier面具之上的那双眼睛，那属于另外一个人。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, 盾冬
Kudos: 4





	【盾冬】Wanted dead or alive

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微BDSM预警 choking预警 虽然有这些但意外的不是很辣  
>  MCU是没有这个时间线的，所以有私设，当你看到觉得有不合理的地方的时候，那就是我的私设了。  
>  以及标题与文章几乎没有适配度。叫这个名字是因为写的时候脑子里一直在循环播放这首歌里 “It's all the same~”这一句的旋律。  
>  这一篇的确就只是一个开车产物而已emmm而且比我想的要短小精悍许多。。。

Bucky刚刚脱离九头蛇的时候精神还不十分稳定。  
Steve对此十分担忧，但好在那之后世界短暂地和平了一阵子，让他有时间关注Bucky的问题。  
Steve向神盾局申请了一栋房子，在一个人烟稀少的小镇，这是他第一次向神盾局索要些什么，神盾局给了他很大一栋。  
生活于是短暂的走上了正轨。Steve依旧保持着早起跑步的习惯，现在大多数时间有Bucky陪着他一起，偶尔还是他自己一个人。这个习惯仅限于周一至周六，周日他会和Bucky一起享受一个慵懒的上午。  
有Bucky一起的晨跑会丰富有趣得多，至少对比和Sam一起的时候，Steve愿意把它称之为晨跑。他们会在这期间打情骂俏，话题包括但不限于昨晚的情事、早餐吃什么、沙发的颜色和窗帘并不搭配、以及两位百岁老人都不太会使用家里那台最新型的智能咖啡机。  
Bucky不在的时候Steve就沉默了许多，他只是按照任务跑完，然后回到家里。  
Bucky没有陪他一起的时候只会在一个地方。  
房子有很大一个地下室，通向那里的楼梯极窄，Steve走下去的时候需要微微缩着肩。  
Bucky就蜷在地下室的角落里。  
他的金属手臂被交给了神盾局保管，仅在需要战斗的时候才能使用，不过Stark给他配了一只智能手臂，和Rody的类似，好用到Bucky常常认为那就是自己的一部分。  
真是难得的和平。  
房间里挂着一些器具，这让这个房间看起来像是一间刑审室，但是近看会发现不是这样的。事实上对于百岁老人Steve来讲，理解这些是什么东西实在废了许多力气，即使他努力追赶互联网的步伐，BDSM对他来讲仍然是一种全新的文化输出。  
不过确实没有什么是Steve不能理解的，比起自己从一个体弱的年轻人变成了代表美国的captain，在冰封70年之后还能睁眼醒来；Bucky在自己面前坠下去却被九头蛇带走，和他死战之后还能脱离最终又回到他身边；外星巫师企图称霸地球然后被他的哥哥剿灭又带了回去；以及许多其他他经历的事情来说，有人在痛苦中追求快感实在是十分正常的事。  
但他还是觉得那个外星人十分鬼扯。  
以及Bucky Barnes能被找回来是上帝对他的恩赐。

Bucky此时看起来很虚弱，他垂着头，栗色的及耳长发凌乱地散下来，遮住了神色，他盯着地板，又或许没有，只是在放空而已，他的双手被锁住，缚在一起，无力地吊在旁边。  
Steve走过去，捧起他的脸：“嘿，Bucky，嘿，看着我。”他说，“你还好吗？”他擦掉了Bucky脸上的汗水，“要我帮你解开吗？”  
Bucky于是抬起头来，脸上有了一些生气，但还是痛苦的样子，他蓝色的眼睛似乎深了一些，里头裹挟着一层水汽，像是平静无波但是深不见底的湖面，Steve看着他的眼睛，这令他想到了深渊。  
“不，Steve。“他说，“不。我的头还是很痛。”他的眉毛又蹙了起来，声音有些嘶哑，“你得再…嗯…再帮我一把。”  
Steve总是觉得Bucky说话时的唇形非常性感，他常常被那里吸引，不自觉地盯着他的下半张脸看，尽管他的眉眼同样好看。  
Steve的手抚过他的脸颊，拇指在嘴唇上稍作停留，Bucky很急切的想要含住，但只吮到指尖儿Steve就移开了，他向下抚摸他的喉结，感受他动脉的跳动还有唾液吞咽的动作，处于性兴奋状态时他吞咽的动作会非常频繁。再往下是身体，Bucky比从前健壮了许多，他们昨晚做过一些激烈的，那东西在他身上留下了很明显的印子，智能手臂的连接处做过设计，遮掩了大部分伤疤，但还是能看出一些，不过无所谓，Bucky身上有很多伤疤。  
Steve继续向下，来到腿间，那里已经十分硬挺，但他没有在那里停留。那后头有一个黑色的东西，一直在那里，嗡动的声音很明显，在震。  
Steve搭上了那东西的顶端，他抬起眼睛看Bucky，像是询问他的意见，Bucky挺起腰来靠近他，“拿出来，Steve。”他说，“你得进来帮帮我。”

Steve撞得太重了，每一下都碾着他的敏感点捣进最深处，抽出一些又死死顶回去，两人的胯骨相撞，Bucky几乎已经感受不到自己腿根的存在，快感一直在后头积累，这让他的敏感点逐渐扩大，从一点，变成一大片，现在整个甬道都敏感得令人发疯，Steve还在大力地捅进捅出，Bucky反射性地向上抬腰，觉得身体已经不再属于自己，这感觉令他该死地熟悉，而那些头脑里的痛苦却奇异地消失了，这同时令他心安。  
许许多多前液流了出来，打湿了他的小腹，阴茎没有受到刺激，但已经是无比硬热，后穴的快感已经堆叠到无以复加的程度，Bucky正艰难地处于高潮的临界点，他全身开始痉挛，不受控制地震颤，双手无处附着，于是只能攥紧手铐上的铁链，链子频繁地发出叮叮当当的响声，被抻直又松开。  
Steve熟悉他的身体反应，右手握住他的阴茎，用上了点力气撸动。Bucky几乎是立刻弹动起来，力度大得按不住，铁链挣动的声音愈发明显。  
Bucky受不住这个，但事实上他乐于接受这一切。做爱的意义便在于此，人们为了得到高潮而做爱，但高潮来临时身体的第一反应却是躲避。他忍不住呻吟，呼唤Steve的名字，叫他Steve、Cap，又和无意义的单词混淆在一起，语言和此时的头脑一样混乱不堪。  
但很快他就不能再发出声音，Steve另一只手在他的喉咙上逐渐收拢，扼住他的喉管，肺部的空气很快消耗尽，他在窒息和灭顶的快感中射了出来。  
人们在临死前回顾自己的一生，Bucky Barnes却在高潮时不自觉的想到这些。每次都是这样，他渐渐看见从前的事情，像是手摇电影放映机一样，随着转轴一点点在他脑海里掠过。当兵之前那个对他笑得明艳的女孩，他一只手臂就能揽在怀里的Steve Rogers，把他从实验台上救下来的Captain America，他们一起喝过啤酒的酒吧，他坠落的悬崖，之后就是浑浑噩噩的了，电流通过全身的感觉，注射在他血管里的药品，改造他的那台机器，疼痛，尖叫，厮杀，战争，任务，他的金属手臂，子弹穿过头颅带出来的血浆，血肉横飞的死亡现场，那些疯子在他耳边说过的一句句hail hydra…然后他看见了Steve，在一个阴暗的小房间，他穿着全套的装备，握着盾，背对着他，转过来的时候脸上的神情难以言喻，他沉默了一下之后问：“你认识我吗？”  
当然，当然，“你是Steve。”Bucky回答说。  
这一幕结束之后他感受到新鲜空气流入了肺部，神识与之同时被打回了肉体，他剧烈地喘着气，Steve太用力了，他怀疑自己的颈子上会留下五个指印，气管和喉管被挤压充血，他喘息的时候甚至能尝到甜腥的味道，就连这种味道都是他所熟悉的。  
Steve没有射在里面，他的精液与他的混合在一起，斑驳在Bucky的小腹上，有几滴溅到了泛红的胸前，Steve抵着他的额头喘，Bucky清醒过来，“Steve…Steve……”他念叨着。于是Steve就着这个姿势同他深吻，舐舔他的上颚，含住舌尖儿吸吮，Bucky甚至觉得舌根生疼。  
他清醒过来了，Steve想，他从眼睛就看得出，Bucky的一切都能从他的眼睛里看出来，“好了，好了Bucky。”Steve在他的额头上轻吻了一下，然后把他抱在怀里，“我帮你解开。”  
他探出手臂取过钥匙，解开手铐上的锁，“早餐吃华夫饼好吗？”他问。  
Bucky紧绷的身体一点一点放松下来，他很累了，有点脱力，头倚着墙壁，但眼睛里在笑，“得配枫糖才行。”他说。


End file.
